You Drive Me Crazy
by Kitty201
Summary: Kurt and Kitty are left by themselves on a hot July Saturday. Crazyness ensues


You Drive Me Crazy  
  
by: Kitty201  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or the Britney Spears songs,  
"You Drive Me Crazy" or "Thinkin' About You". Hope you enjoy the   
story =) *Go ahead and R&R!*  
  
It all started in July on a Saturday morning. Kitty's alarm clock went off. The song "You Drive me   
Crazy" came on her radio. She got up and made her bed while listening to the radio. Then phased   
through the door and went to get some breakfast. When she got in the kitchen, it was empty.   
Then she saw a note that said, "Kitty, You and Kurt must fend for yourselves for breakfast. The   
rest of us are out shopping. Your's Truely, Professor." She went upstairs and knocked on Kurt's   
door. All she heard was Kurt's loud obnoxious snoring.  
  
Kitty yelled through the door, "KURT GET OUT OF BED YOU LAZY ELF!!!!!!!!!" Hearing no reply she   
phased through the door. He was still snoring exceptionally loud. "How should I wake him up?"   
Kitty thought. "I've got it!" She began jumping on the bed yelling, "KURT GET OUT OF BED!!!! IT'S   
A BEAUTIFUL DAY!!!"   
Kurt was now awake. "Huh, what's going on? Keety what are you doing? I'm hungry what's for   
breakfast?"  
  
"Is that all you ever think about? Eating?" Kitty asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes. Why do you ask?" Kurt replied looking puzzled.  
  
"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!! I don't know what on Earth I'm going to do with you!" Kitty yelled   
leaving the room.  
  
Kurt got dressed then went to find Kitty. "Katzchen, where are you?" Kurt bellowed as he walked   
down the hall.   
  
"I'm behind you Kurt." Kitty said softly. Kurt turned and recieved a bannana cream pie in the face.  
  
"Ack! Mmmm. I like bannana cream. But, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!!!" Kurt yelled licking the   
cream off his face.   
  
"Well, you said you were hungry." Kitty smiled and phased through the floor. Kurt Bamfed himself   
to the bathroom. Cleaning off his face he spilled water all over himself making look like he had had   
an "accident".   
  
"Ack!!! I hate it when I do stuff like that!!!" Kurt said trying to dry himself off. He Bamfed into   
the kitchen to get something to eat. Kitty was in there making eggs for Kurt and herself. Kitty was   
singing to herself.   
  
Baby I'm so into you   
you've got that something  
what can I do  
Baby you spin me around   
the earth is moving but   
I can't feel the ground   
  
Every time you look at me   
My heart is jumping  
it's easy to see  
Loving you means so much more  
More than anything   
I've ever felt before  
  
Kurt started setting the table while singing the chorus.  
  
You drive me crazy   
I just can't see   
I'm so excited  
I'm in too deep  
Oh, oh, oh, crazy  
But it feels alright  
Baby thinking of you   
Keeps me up all night  
  
"Kurt, I didn't know you were there." Kitty said. "Nice pants." She commented.  
  
"Danke Katzchen. Do you like my version of Britney?" Kurt asked. "I can also do a pretty good   
Christina or Jessica if you like either of them better."   
  
Kitty giggled and said, "That's ok. I don't really see you as a genie in a bottle or anything else like   
that."   
  
"Too bad. You would like it." Kurt said. Kitty put the eggs on the table.  
They started eating and Kurt said, "This is exceptionally good considering you cooked it."  
  
"Was that a compliment or an insult Almighty Fuzzy One?" Kitty remarked with a sly grin on her   
face.   
  
"It vas a compliment Katzchen, but you can take it as an insult if you feel like it." Kurt said grinning   
maniacly. Kitty threw the remainder of her eggs at him. "Hey what was that for Keety?" Kurt   
asked in protest to the flying poultry product.   
  
"Hehehehehehehe!!!!! For being you." Kitty laughed at the sight of Kurt picking scrambled eggs out   
of his fur.   
  
After breakfast they went out to the backyard to sit in the shade and chat. "Hey Kurt, want to go   
swimming?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Ja! I'll be sure to get lots of fur in the pool." Kurt laughed as he bamfed himself to his room.  
  
"I hate it when he takes the shortcut in." Kitty grumbled. With that Kurt reappeared and bamfed   
them both inside. "That wasn't funny." Kitty said with a strange smirk on her face.   
  
"Yes it vas. You didn't suspect a thing." Kurt said laughing. He still had his arms around her waist.   
Kitty finally noticing their current position blushed and went to her room to change into her bathing   
suit.  
  
"Now THAT was weird." Kitty thought out loud as she shut the door. "I can't believe that just   
happened. It felt sort of right though. What am I saying!??!! It's Kurt were talking about here.   
He's just my friend! My cute Fuzzy Elf. Wait a minute!!! Did I just say cute?!! And since when is   
he MINE??!!!! And why am I having this conversation with myself??!!!!" Kitty said slapping herself.   
She put on her bikini, phased through the door, and walked down to the pool.  
  
"Why on Earth did I do that? She's not my girlfriend or anything. Just my friend. My Katzchen.   
Why did I just say 'My Katzchen'?!! I'm not making sense here!!! I don't like her or anything, do I?   
This is a conversation I should be having with Big Brother Scott, not myself!! Ack!! What's wrong   
with me!!?!!" Kurt said pacing the floor in his flowered swim shorts. He then bamfed to the pool but   
missed the ground and fell in the water.  
  
Kitty laughed from her position on the raft, "Good move Fuzzy."  
  
"Danke Katzchen." Kurt said flipping her raft over.  
  
"That wasn't funny!" Kitty said when she came up, her hair in her face.  
  
"Yes it vas!!" Kurt laughed. "You look like 'Cousin It'!"  
  
Kitty splashed him, "Take that you Fuzzball!" The German dove under the water and came up with   
Kitty on his shoulders. Kitty screamed and held on for dear life.   
  
"How do you like that Katzchen?" Kurt said as he threw her off his shoulders. She came up and   
splashed him.   
  
"Not as much as I liked that." Kitty shot back. She tackled him and he picked her up.  
  
"Put me down Kurt!" Kitty yelped, chills running over her body at the touch of his hand.   
  
"If you say so Katzchen." Kurt said reluctantly then dropped her.  
  
"Hey Fuzzy I didn't mean in the water I meant on the concrete." Kitty said.  
  
"OOOhhhh, so you wanted me to drop you on the concrete." Kurt said. Kitty just rolled her eyes.   
They got out of the pool, dried off and went inside. Kitty and Kurt went to their rooms to change.   
Kitty went in the kitchen after she had changed, got some pizza out of the freezer, and put it in   
the oven. Kitty started singing.   
I spend my days with you  
I spend my nights thinkin' about you  
I spend my days with you   
I spend my nights thinkin' about you   
  
You're sublime   
on my mind   
and I think   
about you all the time  
day and night feels so right   
and for us there is no end in sight   
each day that I spend   
around you passes by too fast   
each night that I spend without you   
seems much longer than the last  
  
"Keety what are you singing?" Kurt asked as he walked over to her.  
  
"Hey Kurt, its another Britney Spears song "Thinkin' About You" do you like it?  
  
"Yes, what are you fixing for lunch it smells pretty good." Kurt asked.  
  
"Pizza," Kitty said. "Hey its done." said Kitty  
  
"LETS EAT!!" Kurt said excitedly. As he set the table he commented, "I hope its edible." Kurt   
teased.  
  
"Hey my cooking is not that bad. Besides I followed the directions." Kitty said triumphantly. They   
sat down at the table, Kurt cut the pizza and tasted it. He pretend to choke.   
  
"KURT!!!" she yelled. "Cut that out. It's not funny."  
  
"Yes it is," Kurt said   
  
"No its not! Take that!" said Kitty. She threw a pepperoni at him.  
  
"Thats uncalled for!" said Kurt.  
Kitty kissed him, "No, but that was."  
  
THE END  
  
HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY STORY  
  
~*Kitty201*~  
  



End file.
